Protector of the Helpless
by Normal Girl In Messed Up World
Summary: Corri, was a girl that lived in a foster home with the worst foster mom who was only in it for the money. She attempted to protect all the younger child, but never herself. She was always the sacrifice, but that could all change when old faces come to Mystic Falls.


'Dear diary,' I began to write in the journal that my therapist gave me, apparently it would help with the issues that he thought that I had. 'I'm predicting that today will be like any day before. I will most likely be a ghost to anyone besides Jeremy because people couldn't understand personal expression. I'm not looking for friends though at high school. Personally I would rather stay invisible then be one of the popular girls like Elena, Jeremy sister. Since she had lost her parents she acts almost as if the world revolves around her and to be perfectly honest it is rather sickening. Well, that's all the time that I have, Mrs. Zarci will come up to my room if I don't get out there before she leaves to take everyone to school.' - Corri

"Corri Smith, you better get down here now or am i'm going to have to come up there and remind you of who is in charge," Mrs. Zarci yelled from downstairs, I quickly grabbed a large sweatshirt and pulled it over my tank top. I made sure that all the unwanted marks would be unseen and I ran downstairs grabbing my backpack off of the staircase rail and made my way downstairs to see Mrs. Zarci yelling at one of the other kids in the house.

"Well since you think it's okay to steal my food, I don't think you are going to get a lunch today," She said taking away the girl's food, she had been a new kid that was put here. She already seemed to be skin and bones, probably taking away her food would be the last thing in anyone's who had a correct mind would do.

"Mrs. Zraci, we should probably head out before we are late for school, ma'am," I told her knowing that this would take the attention off of the new girl, though it would be putting the terrible mean woman's attention on me.

"Well, just for that the both of you can walk to school together, only the children that listen to me can get the pillage of riding in the car. And you Corri, I will deal with you after you come home from work." She told me grabbing her car keys and taking the girls lunch with her. I watched as her fat ass walked out the door with the other four kids that were staying in the house. Once I no longer saw her gray hair nearby I turned my attention to the girl. Her brown hair seemed to be knotted to hell, she also was wearing clothes that made it seem like she had rolled around in the dirt. I took her hand and lead her up to my room.

"Okay, my name is Corri, and I'm going to help you. We still have around a half hour before school starts, so I'm going to help you sweetheart. What's your name?" I questioned her as I went into my closet, I took the loose drywall of the self and I looked into the hidden hole that I made about five years ago when I first arrived at the house. I had stored away as many things that I could, including clothes I stored away when I was younger.

"I'm Emma," she told me looking around me room, appearing to still be shaken up, not being used to being yelled at I'm guessing it was probably her first being in the system and she had just lost her guardians.

"So I have some clothes that you can wear, usually I would recommend that you take a shower before going to school, but we don't have enough time. So here are some clothes for you get changed and then we will deal with you hair quickly," I told her handing her a pink long t-shirt and white jeans. It wasn't exactly the stylish outfit that she could wear, but the outfit would look better than dirty nasty things she was put in before. I quickly grabbed the hello kitty bag and shoved my lunch in there for her, she looked like she need the food more than I did.

"Thank you," I heard her say entering my room once again, I noticed that the clothes were baggy on her, but until Mrs. Zarci knew that she was going to get investigated or get paid for the clothes she had to buy these would have to work.

"Your welcome, Emma. Know let's do your hair," I told her bringing her to my bed, I grabbed my brush out of the end table and took strands of her hair making sure to brush out any of the knots, making sure that her hair was smooth and straight.

"We have to get to school now, here's a bag for you," I told her handing her the Hello Kitty bag and rushing us out of the door for the first day of this school year.

"Jeremy, you do realize that giving her pills isn't going to make her look your way," I told my only friend as I approached him after he decided to give the meds to his crush and off and on fling of a bitch Viki. That girl was completely screwing with Jeremy and it was getting to a point that it was making me sick.

"Corri, you know that this is what I do, plus she will eventually come to me, once she realizes how much of a jackass Tyler is," He told me taking a pill himself and offering me some. I shook my head and pushed his hand away from me.

"Whatever Jeremy, we better get to class," I told him as I started to make my way towards the school. I felt his hand grasp around my wrist pulling me back.

"Actually I was thinking of skipping today, maybe you would like to join me," He told me trying to convince me to come away with him probably to smoke or drink , or do something else that was probably illegal.

"No Jeremy, the bitch of the west will kill me if I skip school again, I still have the marks from when we did it last year. Now I can't afford to be a mess. There is this new girl at the house, the bitch seems to want to start targeting her. You know I have to stop that from happening," I told him before taking his hands off of mine wrist.

"I don't understand why you always have to be the hero," He told me beginning to walk away from the school.

"That's because sometimes we all can't run away from our problems Jeremy we have to face them head on. Otherwise, we die do to a mistake of the heart and mind. So just stay the day because I need you to stay with me through the terrible first day and to actually make me smile" I told him remembering the mistakes that I had made which seemed to be ages ago.

"Fine, I will stay today, but I swear if Elena or anyone tries to talk to me about it, I will leave." He told me coming back towards me. I nodded as we walked into the school. I felt a presence of something different, I looked in front of me and there stood a brother that I thought was dead a long time ago.

'Stefan,' I whisper low enough that even his sensitive hearing could not hear his name.


End file.
